darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
21
Victoria receives a letter informing her that a private detective has investigated her background. Malloy confronts Burke about the accident. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The early morning mist rises from the sea at the foot of Widows' Hill. The great house sits quietly on its crest and the events of a shattering night seem almost like a vague memory of a forgotten dream. But it was no dream and there's no forgetting that a man had almost been killed. In the Collinwood Kitchen, Victoria and Carolyn eat and talk about recent events. Victoria believes Burke; Bill accuses Burke and says he's filled with hate. Carolyn hopes Victoria's right, or she'll feel guilty for bringing Burke to Collinwood. Victoria relates a story from the Foundling Home to assuage Carolyn's opinion. Victoria learns that Wilbur Strake investigated her. Victoria accuses Elizabeth (who becomes quite agitated over the fact that Victoria's past is being looked into) of knowing something about her past; Burke learns of the chain of gossip. Memorable quotes : Burke: Why are you so interested? Roger was in the car, not you. : Bill: Let’s get somethin’ straight, Burke. Anything that touches that family interests me. Anything! ---- : Elizabeth: Carolyn, I remember how difficult it was for you. When you went to school and came home crying because the children made fun of you. ‘Carolyn’s mother is a witch.’ Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Frank Schofield as Bill Malloy → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * First episode directed by John Sedwick. This is also the first episode to be directed by someone other than Lela Swift. * This episode begins with a shot of the ocean, rather than Collinwood. Along with 1, this is one of only two episodes that don't open with a shot of the big house. * The door to Burke's room gets a number "24" on the outside beginning with this episode. Story * When she was younger, Carolyn would come home from school in tears after children would call Elizabeth a witch. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Malloy and Burke talk about the threats Burke made when he was convicted, the camera goes out of focus briefly. * A dark shadow appears on the couch behind Burke while he sits. * As Vicki comes into the drawing room with the letter from the foundling home, the shadow of the boom mike can be seen on the drawing room doors. * Vicki says that the letter is from Miss Hopewell, but the character was previously called Mrs. Hopewell. * When Vicki and Carolyn are standing at the drawing room doorway, a video monitor can be seen outside the drawing room window. * When Bill Malloy leaves Burke's hotel room, there is a gap between the doorframe and the hallway wall. * The closing credits are slightly tilted. End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 21 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 21 Gallery ( }}) 0021